Don't Drink Poison
by unicorn guts
Summary: Zim and Dib meet in another time and place. ZimxDib; ZADR.


It was weird for Gaz to let him barrow her colored pencils, as she was usually complaining that he always broke the tip - she hated sharpening them and with her stupid brother always breaking the tip, they got shorter and shorter. The coral pink was just a stub and that was her favorite one, she _always _colored in her piggies with that one.

But Dib has been acting weirder then usual, she thought that maybe some false kindness would make him less weird.

She sits indian-style on the floor with the coffee table that was low enough, Dib was sitting on his knees, a little too close for comfort. But she didn't mention it.

Dib is humming and sketching on the white pad absentmindedly.

_Two long stems, sharp teeth, weird tongue and big big eyes._

When Dib is finished, he just stares at it.

He pulls the box of colored pencils that sat in the middle of the table towards him and picked out a few colors. He then pushed the box back.

The skin is chartreuse, the teeth are left white, his tongue is maroon, and those _eyes_ are ruby.

Dib colors them in carefully, _carefully_. He didn't want to color outside the lines.

~.~

It's so boring here.

The lab has stark white walls and bluish-grey tile that looks slippery, florescent lighting that made Dad look old and one of the lights were always flickering.

Dib stares at the different colors inside of each of the test tubes, there were labeling tapes that had weird words that Dib didn't even understand.

From what Dib has seen, everything looks confusing and overwhelming, all the interns are running around and tripping all over each other all the time. But his Dad says that one day he'll have his job and be a scientist too.

Dib likes science, but not as much as he likes ghosts and UFO's.

Dib reaches over to one of the beakers, a green fizzing liquid inside, he holds and tilts it towards his parted mouth - Professor Membrane quickly snatches it away and places it back where it belongs.

"No touching, Dib."

Dib pouts.

Professor Membrane motions for Dib to sit down, in which Dib complies, he sits at a random desk - Dib is supposed to be watching Dad work, but he isn't interested at all and finds it very exhausting to even pretend. Whenever Professor Membrane says something that might sound important, Dib simply smiles without taking his eyes off the game of solitaire he's playing on the computer.

He doesn't see his father shaking his head at him.

Today Dib's visit seems different, his Dad kneels down to his level and offers his hand, saying he has something to show him.

Dib nods enthusiastically.

~.~

He's illuminated by these bigs tubes filled with purple fluid, the only things that aren't white in this room. He's behind a see-through cell, just standing there, posture tight like a loaded gun.

For a minute, Dib forgot to breathe.

Professor Membrane pats Dib's back, encouraging him to move forward and to interact with the specimen in front of him, Dib looks up at his father questioningly.

Dib stumbles as he is shoved forward.

"Since you like them so much.." The professor mumbles.

Dib twiddles his thumbs as he stares at the green extraterrestrial, it stares back. Dib cautiously places his hand on the glass, hoping that it doesn't provoke the alien on the other side.

The alien moves forward and places his own hand where Dib's is.

It smirks at Dib and it makes his heart jump into his throat, he pulls his hand back as if he were burned.

~.~

Zim watches Dib with a friendly smile. The door that kept Zim trapped inside was left ajar, Dib had the key to it in his trench coat pocket.

Dib sits in front of him, emptying out his box of hunted gummy bears and popping them into his mouth, Zim was still chewing on the red one Dib gave him. Dib went on and on about how his day at skool went and how mean the kids were.

Dib stares at Zim adoringly.

"Zim, I love you..."

Zim's smile widens.

He wants to screw Dib and hold him down like a helpless little animal in a trap.

"I love you too."

~.~

Dib is just a kid.

His mind is overwhelmed, trying to take in what was happening but couldn't, he wants to cry out of frustration and disappear out of fear. He wants his Daddy.

What happened? Zim was so sweet before and now he doesn't seem so nice.

Zim was straddling him on the floor of his cell, fingers curled around the collar of Dib's shirt and grinning, awful intention written all over his face.

Zim's mouth turn up at the corners as he purrs, "I like this," he drags a gloved claw down Dib's cheek. "Your cute when your afraid."

"Zim? What's wrong? Why are you mad at me?" Dib asked, grabbing Zim's wrists and staring at the Irken with big, sad eyes. He looked very, very sorry for what ever he didn't do.

"I'm not," Zim coos, he tilts his head and drags his tongue up Dib's neck, making him squeak. "I'm going to give you what you want."

Dib is slammed onto the floor, Zim's hand switching to wrap around his neck and Dib is afraid to move, Zim is much stronger then he is.

Zim's fingers wind into Dib's belt-loops like snakes, he yanks at his pants teasingly and snickers when Dib realises a fearful whimper.

~.~

"Zim, please, I _can't_-"

Zim frowns, fingers undoing the buttons on Dib's pants at an alarming speed while his other hand remained on Dib's neck.

"I thought you said you loved me, Dib," Zim says, pretending to be hurt. "Did you lie?"

Dib's eyes widen.

"No, of course not! I just-"

Zim doesn't let Dib finish, he leans down and kisses the honey-eyed human hard, tongue pushing up against his.

Dib flushes cherry red, he's never been kissed before.

He finds himself wishing his first wasn't with Zim.

~.~

Dib's face is pressed against the tile, eyes squeezed shut as Zim slammed into him mercilessly, everything is sticky and wet - air filled with cries of pleasure.

Dib is turned onto his back again, leg hoisted over Zim's shoulder, the Irken shoves himself back in - Dib bucked his hips against him unintentionally.

This exhilarates the alien, prompting him to move faster.

Dib feels bad, awful, dirty. He has no idea what he's doing and just wish Zim would stop, even though it feels good.

(_so good so very very good_)

Heat and pressure hits Dib very suddenly, he feels himself tense and his back arched up.

Zim's name is yelled without question.

~.~

Dib doesn't like this.

Zim watches him put his clothes back on with a smug expression, Dib knows he's been taken advantage of, he makes pained noises under his breath.

Zim doesn't care about him at all.

His disappointment is tangible, he feels worthless and unwanted as usual.

He doesn't say goodbye to Zim when he leaves, he closes the door keeping Zim inside shut, walking out of the huge white room numbly.

Zim can't help but laugh, humans are so gullible.

He twirls the end of the key around his finger.

~.~

It's been a month since Dib's accident.

It's been a month since Zim escaped.

Up and left, leaving no evidence behind and it was like he never existed.

Dib lay in his bed, face in his pillow, his fingers clenching his blanket while his other hand was in his mouth. He bit down hard. Tears welling up.

He missed Zim so much.

Dib remembered when Zita blamed him for the food fight that happened during lunch, earning him a weeks detention and 'I will not throw food' written on the chalk board a thousand times. The whole encounter with Zim left him with the same bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

Dib eventually falls asleep.

When he does, he dreams that he is kissed until his mouth hurts by a familiar green figure that he recognized from his thoughts.

~.~

Dib swallows, his mouth feels incredibly dry.

Gaz, who is done drawing her piggy, looks at Dib - giving him an expression that almost looks like concern, she looks down at his drawing.

"...Who's that?"

Dib looks at her despondently.

"No one..." He says, brokenly.


End file.
